1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to ornamental articles. More particularly, the invention relates to flexible articles used for advertising, educational, or decorative purposes. The invention has particular utility used as a decoration, display, or advertisement adhered to a smooth surface, especially a glass window or door. However, the invention also may have utility in other applications.
2. Background Information
In the past, various devices have been used as decorations. The known art includes posters, signs, clings, mobiles and point-of-purchase danglers. However, these devices and methods have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, posters, signs and clings are static, two-dimensional graphical articles whose subjects cannot dynamically interrelate either with each other or with a background scene. Furthermore, although two-sided clings are capable of being displayed in two directions, the images of posters and signs are only capable of being displayed in one direction when attached to a smooth, transparent surface such as a glass door or window. Danglers, also known as shelf-talkers, and three-dimensional mobiles also fail to provide subjects that dynamically interrelate with other subjects or with a background scene.
Despite the need in the art for a decorative article which overcomes the disadvantages, shortcomings and limitations of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been developed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved decorative article which is three-dimensional and aesthetically pleasing from the front and rear. It is a further object of this invention to provide a decorative article that has both a background scene and a foreground, wherein the subjects of the foreground dynamically interrelate with each other and with the subjects and imagery of the background scene in a predetermined arrangement. Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide a decorative article that is easily manufactured, packaged, distributed, displayed, removed, stored, and re-displayed.